Power Ranger Diaries - In Space and Lost Galaxy
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Snipits out of the diaries of the Lost Galaxy and In Space rangers. Includes Leo and Kendrix, Mike and Maya, Zhane and Karone, Andros and Ashley, and Cassie and TJ. Don't have to read all chapters to understand the story. Used to be called Diary entries of the lost galaxy and in space rangers.
1. Leo

Diary entrys from power rangers

chapter one – Leo

A/N this is my first power rangers fanfic and it will be on couples though out the seasons starting with the season I've just seen most recently which is power rangers lost galaxy including the pairing Leo/Kendrix.

Disclaimer- I own nothing which should be well known on this site.

Dear diary,

Wow I can't believe it Kendrix is back and Trakeena is defeated, I defeated her. I've missed Kendrix so much not having her around was sad and every time I would see the pink ranger I would be so happy but then I would remember that Kendrix was gone and it was Karone in the pink not my Kendrix.

Now she's back I remember when we put our sabres back in the in the stone on Mirinoi and all the people on Mirinoi tuned back to normal because they were turned to stone and then Kendrix reappeared and came back and she said she'd been waiting for us to return to Mirinoi and I was so happy I had my Kendrix back it had been lonely without my Kendrix I had the others but it wasn't the same. We get Karone but it wasn't the same I wanted my pink ranger not Karone. I didn't let anyone see this because I didn't want them to know, I was their leader I couldn't have that weakness. So when everyone was around I showed the good old me and especially didn't let Karone see because she was the new pink ranger and I didn't want burdened her with my problems of the old pink ranger. Only my pillow knew of the tears I shed at night for her. But you my diary you knew the most, your were the one I told all of my worries of the past and how I wasn't coping to, but now she's back and tomorrow I will tell her how I feel or at least talk to her about it and see how she feels because it is too late to talk to her today but I did organize to see her tomorrow and talk to her hopefully she feels the same way to because I've really missed her, since she's been gone and now she's back.

Until tomorrow,

Leo

Thank you for reading please review ~baru01h1~


	2. Kendrix

Chapter two – Kendrix

A/N – this is Kendrix's take on what happens next and related to chapter one but not all chapters will be related to one another just most of the pairing will relate to one another but may link back to another pairing I have written in this though. Hope that all makes sense.

A/N – thank you to who read the last chapter and big thank you to powergirl84 for subscribing to my story.

Disclaimer – same as always I own nothing.

Dear diary,

I'm back I can't believe it I've been waiting ever since I stopped psycho pink for the others to return to Mirinoi so I could return and I've really missed Leo. When I heard him scream my name out to stop but I couldn't otherwise we'd all be dead. I saved Cassie's life as much as I miss him if Cassie had died I wouldn't been able to forgive myself for not doing anything and I know that T.J. is ok with me saving Cassie. I can tell they were close and if Cassie had of died she might not have been able to come back like me and T.J. would not able deal with it. The colony wouldn't have survived either because of the waves the sword was sending out so I had to.

I missed Leo a lot though and I was happy when I was able to come back and then said he wanted to talk the next day which was today. So when I went and saw him this morning I could tell there was something he wanted to tell me but was scared and when he couldn't get it out I told him that I was in love with him and missed him every day when I was waiting for him and said in case he didn't feel the same way that it didn't hurt our friendship. As I was about to walked away he grabbed me and kissed me it was the best feeling I have ever felt in the world and when he broke away he said he was in love with me too and that was why he wanted to talk to me and he had missed me every day I was gone and he was so glad that I felt the same way, and leaned in for another kiss.

We spent the whole day together. When I got back to the tent I shared with Maya and Karone I was so happy and when Maya asked why I was so happy I told her what had happened she said she was happy for me but there was something in the way she said it that made me ask her what was wrong she said she had feelings for mike and she didn't know what to do, I said I wasn't too sure either but I hoped that they would get together. Then I went to write this I have to talk to Leo tomorrow see if we can get them together cause I pretty sure mike feels the same way.

Well G2G sleep time I'm really tired.

Kendrix

Thank you for reading please review thank to everyone read the last chapter.


	3. Maya

Diaries of the power rangers

Chapter three – Maya

A/N – thank to all those who read the first two chapters about Leo and Kendrix now these two next chapters will be about Mike and Maya and take off where it was mentioned in the last chapter.

Also thank to mia-dcwut-09 for replying to my live journal post about this story these chapters are thanks to you for helping me make up my mind on what do next and actually do it.

This chapter is related to chapter 1 and 2.

Not all will be related

Disclaimer- as is well known on this site I do not own anything.

Dear Diary,

Why did I have to tell Kendrix about my feelings for Mike. I've kept them hidden for so long, I know I needed to tell someone but what if she tells Leo he may tell Mike. He wouldn't though I hope not anyway. When we nearly lost mike I couldn't hold it in when he nearly killed himself so we could get out of the lost galaxy I ran to me room and cried into my pillow asking why? why? why? Then later on Karone came and found me and told me Leo found Mike and he was in the infirmary room of the Astro megaship when I went to see him I saw one the people he saved off the planet in the lost galaxy her name was Hayley. So I left him because he was off without me in there, he has Hayley in there so he didn't need me, even though I wanted to be in there.

Ever since I told Kendrix about me liking Mike she's been acting weird and when I saw her and Leo talking they would always stop when I came over to talk to them I know their up to something I just can't figure out what, I wish I knew.

Kendrix says where having a party in our tent with the boys in two days I don't know why, Kendrix says it will be fun and Karone's inviting the in space team as well because Andros is her brother and the silver ranger who we didn't get to meet Zhane is her boyfriend and she says she wants him there she told us they've built another Astro megaship and they will be coming in that so we can have the party on that which will be okay, but yeah they will all be having fun with their partners Kai's bringing Hannah and Mike will probably bring the Hayley girl. I'm just going to go on my own.

I hope it will be okay.

Anyway I gotta go the girls want to go though our stuff and find something to wear for this party in couple of days.

Cya

Maya

Thanks for reading

Please review

The next chapter will be mikes and it will be about the party. Then I might do Zhane and Karone but be aware I haven't seen much of inspace and haven't met him in it yet.

Until next time

~baru01h1~


	4. Mike

**Diaries of the power rangers**

**Chapter four – Mike**

A/N – _This chapter is related to chapter 1, 2 and 3._

_This chapter continues on from where maya left us and will be about the party_

_Im so sorry its so late but originally I just wrote up on a sheet of paper then I put it away for safe keeping as I wasn't finished yet and when I found it I didn't have time to type it up so I placed in my tafe diary for safe keeping but guess what I forgot I put there and it wasn't until the beginning of last year until I took everything out of the diary so I could place it in my new diary that I found it again and ive been busy recently again and kept on moving it places so I could type it up but didn't get time till now so again Im so sorry for the amount of since my last update. But I have also finished watching all power ranger season except the second half of Turbo so I know a lot more._

_Couldn't get any sleep last night so when I was still awake at 2 I watched the early in space and lost galaxy episodes and forever red to get a hang of what I was writing. After I finally fell asleep, and woke up I was able to write the rest of this finally and also wrote Zhane and Karone's Chapters and planned Andros and Ashley's. I have also planned the TF/WF diaries._

_Thanks to everyone who has read this in time since I last updated and thanks to emily bradit for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to blueimmortal and michealjacksoncloisfan for adding the story to their favorites and for also subscribing to it._

_Sorry for the huge AN if read this all well done, I tend to ramble._

_Disclaimer- as is well known on this site I do not own anything._

Dear Diary,

WOW, that was one interesting party let me put it that way. Anyway lets back to the start. I should have known something was going on the way Leo and Kendrix were spending so much time together but at the time I didn't think so much of it as they had just started going out.

Anyway you should know how I like Maya. Leo and Kendrix were so close I tried to avoid them because it made me sad because seeing them together when I wasn't with Maya it just hurt. They had devised a plan (a smart one I might add) to get me and Maya together. They had noticed what we hadn't been able to notice ourselves that we both actually liked each other more than friends.

When I got to the ship Andros came out to meet me and then showed me to where the party was being held and led to one of the crew quarters that wasn't being used but after I walked into the room he locked the door. "don't worry i will let you out later" he said.

A little while later the door opened again and this time Maya came in, I tried to escaped but couldn't. "I Will let you out later" he said again. (he must have been in on the plan!). The lights came on and I saw the room, there was a radio in the corner and a table set for two in the middle. So Maya and I went and sat down at the table there was a nice dinner set out for us. We started talking I asked if she came with anyone, she said no, then she asked what about me, I said no. She asked what about Hayley? I said nah were just friends, I don't her that way. A smile lit up her face. I thought its now or never. "Its you I like" Maya's like 'ME' "Yep". Next thing I know shes pulled me out of my seat and kisses me! I kiss back, that was one of the best kisses. After we break apart I say "I guess you like me to" "Yep". Then the door opens. Aparantly the others were watching from the control deck.

We all head to where the party actally is. There was a room set up for the party, it had a table with food at the back and DJ system at the front. It was a great night. I danced with Maya and kissed her a few more times.

I'm glad that Maya and I are together. I don't know what I would do without her.

Mike

_Thanks for reading_

_Please review if you get the chance_

_Until next time _

_~Haylie Myers~_


	5. Karone

**Diaries of the power rangers**

**Chapter five – Karone**

A/N – _This chapter is related to chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4_

_This chapter is the start of In space and is kind of the crossover is also about the party._

_Hey everyone I finally finished writing this story the other day so now im just typing this up. I will put Zhane and Karones chapters for now and when I get around to typing up Andros and Ashleys they will go up. These two chapters are basically the end of the party storyline, the other chapters will be related but you have read them if you don't like the pairings. The story will be Ten chapters with an additional chapter to just explain my next generation of these teams. As I said last time I planned TF/WF diaries and started writing some of it._

_I have also completed and posted an one sentence fic for Flynn and Gemma. __It takes place at different stages of their life and includes their children._

_Also I have seen EVERY episode of power rangers that is out. I finally finished turbo a few months ago. It was my last season to watch. Ive also been keeping up to date with Samurai. (just had to mention this. Lol.)_

_Thanks to everyone who has read this in time since I last updated and thanks to Ghostwriter for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to buffyfan19 for reviewing, adding the story to their favorites and also subscribing to it._

_Sorry for the huge AN if read this all well done, I tend to ramble._

_Disclaimer- as is well known on this site I do not own anything._

Dear Diary,

Where having a party today it was my teammates idea I believe it's to do with defeating Trakeena and Kendrix's return. I asked if I could invite the space team to as I had missed them. They said it was a good idea.

I got a hold of Andros, he said that's his team would love to come and definitely be there. He also suggested we have it on his ship. I agreed. I told the others they were happy. The party would be much better on theastro megaship, then just one of our tents.

The others had devised a plan to get Mike and Maya together, I didn't take part in it. I was just waiting for Zhane, I had missed him so much while I was a ranger and on terra venture. I was so excited he was coming here I've missed him so much. When I go to the ship Zhane was waiting for me and I ran into his open arms. Then I looked up at him and we kissed each other. There was a cough behind us and a ouch. I let go of Zhane and saw Andros and Ashley were standing there, I ran over to them and hugged .

"I missed you guys!"

"We've missed you to!"

"How's my favorite sister-in-law?" I ask Ashley

"Very well thank you, We have some news for you later"

we headed inside and waited for the rest of my team.

Karone

P.s. they still haven't told me there news but they did say that they were building a new ship for the team here on mirinoi.

_Thanks for reading_

_Please review if you get the chance_

_Until next time _

_~Haylie Myers~_


	6. Zhane

**Diaries of the power rangers**

**Chapter Six – Zhane**

A/N – _This chapter is related to chapter 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5_

_This chapter is a continuation of In space and is kind of the crossover is also about the party and is the sequel to Karone's entry. It is also the end of the party storyline._

_Thanks to everyone who has read this in time since I last updated. I wanted to get this one up as well so I typed it up and added it also._

_Disclaimer- as is well known on this site I do not own anything._

Dear Diary,

Andros just told me Karone invited us to Mirinoi, there gonna have a party and Karone wants us to be there too. I talked to Andros the other day about Karone , I didn't expect to see her so soon but I do miss her a lot. When we got there finally I went outside to wait for Karone. When I saw her I opened up my arms and she ran straight into them, then we kissed, I'd missed her so much. Andros and Ashley came out to greet her to. I wonder what the news is.

We went inside and waited for the others to arrive, when Mike arrived Andros went out to meet him and show him to the room. The others came to the control room except Maya when she arrived she was also shown to the room that mike was in. While the others were watching them I went and sat down Karone came and joined me. We talked about her time on Terra Venture and what Ashley's news could be.

Later when we were at the party, Karone and I were dancing, I thought now is the time. I stopped dancing and got down on one knee and said "Karone the past few months that you have been on Terra Venture, I've missed you so much and I cant stand the idea of you not by my side again, so will will you marry me?" "YES" "yes, a thousand yeses" she said.

She agreed where gonna get married.

Zhane

P.s. Ashley's news was that she was pregnant.

_Thanks for reading, I wasn't sure how someone would propose on KO-35 so I based it on earths way. Hope it turned out alright._

_Please review if you get the chance_

_Until next time _

_~Haylie Myers~_


	7. Andros

**Diaries of the Power Rangers**

Chapter 7 - Andros

* * *

_Finally a new chapter is here sorry it's taken so long to get up. I finished writing it awhile ago, I just had to type it up._

_I hope to get up this chapter and Ashley's. Then in a little while I'll add TJ and Cassie's I can't wait. It's nearly all up._

_This is the first proper In Space story._

_This chapter continues on from the last the chapter._

_This like the others is related to the others but could also read on its own._

_Thanks to Lustig Morder for the review, thanks to Laurier for the follow, and thanks to pikatwig and Alexis Myers-Collins for the favourites. Thank you also to everyone who has been this, it means a lot to me._

_Anyway onto the story._

_Oh lastly this is written on my brand new IPad. I love this thing. Anyway._

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ash just gave birth to our first child a son we named him Richard Andros Hammond. Currently Ash is sleeping along with our son Richard. He is so cute and he looks just like me but he has Ash's eyes, I wonder if he will get my hair. I never thought three years ago I would end up here. With a wife and son.

My sister back and Zhane as well. Not to mention Zhane and Karone are together. Nobody's better for my sister then my my best friend. Their married now too. There coming in tomorrow, they can't wait to meet there nephew. There currently on earth with us, I know Ash wonts to move to KO-35. Zhane and Karone live on KO-35.

TJ and Cassie said if they would come if we do move. Carlos says he's staying on earth either way. He likes earth and doesn't want to leave. I don't blame him. He says he will probably stay in Angel Grove. Oh also TJ and Cassie are engaged.

Anyway I need sleep can't wait to Zhane and Karone tomorrow. And Richard. And Ash.

Andros

* * *

_Thanks for reading_  
_Hope you enjoyed it_  
_Please review, if you get the chance_  
_Until next time_  
_Haylie Myers_


	8. Ashley

**Diaries of the Power Rangers**

Chapter 8 - Ashley

* * *

_Hey_

_I'm back here the next chapter it takes place a few months after the last chapter. _

_It is directed to the previous chapter. It is connected to the others as well but can be read alone with Andros' chapter. _

_This has also been typed up on my IPad. YAY. _

_Alright we'll onto the story. _

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

Dear diary,

I can't believe Richard is already six months old. He is growing so fast. He is looking more and more like Andros everyday. He does have my eyes though. He has a little hair now looks like he may have Andros' hair.

Where still on earth for a few more months. TJ and Cassie's wedding is in a few weeks. I'm her maid of honour. Carlos is best man Andros and Zhane are groomsmen and Karone and Kendrix are bridesmaids. It should be a good day. Andros and I are gonna get settled in on KO-35 then at the end of the week TJ and Cassie have decided to move with us to KO-35, Carlos has decided to stay on earth, it will be sad to to leave him behind he's a good friend. He's gonna stay, Justin's also still on earth. Carlos said in a year or two he might visit KO-35. I told him when he does if justin would like to come and visit he can to. I'm not sure if he will, he likes it at home with his dad. But if wants to come for a vacation he's more than welcome to.

Cassie asked Karone to invite the Galaxy rangers, I know she wants Kendrix to be one of her bridesmaids.

When we first get to KO-35 I believe we may be staying with Zhane and Karone for the few nights before we move into the house for us, TJ and Cassie. The house is meant to be like two houses but there connected and its near Zhane and Karone's house.

I believe when they can there gonna make a purple Astro Morpher for Karone and we will be in charge of protecting KO-35. With Carlos on earth I think they want another ranger on our team and one that we trust.

Anyway I think Richard is gonna wake up from his nap soon.

Gotta go.

Ashley

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_Hope you enjoyed it _

_Please review, if you get the chance. _

_Until next time_

_Haylie Myers _


	9. Cassie

**Diaries of the Power Rangers**

Chapter 9 - Cassie (2010)

* * *

_This chapter is related to all other chapters and is basically a sum up of the story, could be read alone with TJ's chapter, or at least with Andros and Ashley's chapter. _

_Here it is another chapter the last two chapters are finally here. I can't believe I'm actually typing these up. The story shall be finished soon. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and also thank you to all of you who have either favourited or subscribed to this story. It is great to know that someone is actually enjoying this story. I thought today that may at some point i might add a chapter for Carlos and Justin but they would be different to the others. Maybe just something that is going on in there lives. I have an idea for Justin I written up with some other story part which links to him I may add some of that to this. Not sure. Anyway will let you know. Keep on eye on my profile for that or my tumblr site for this series. _

_If read all of that well done. As you know I do tend ramble. _

_Anyway on to the story _

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it's been ten years since Richard was born and TJ and I decided to move to KO-35 with Andros, Ashley and their oldest son Richard. After we moved I fell pregnant with our first child, our daughter Steph. I can't believe she's nine already. Then three years after the birth of Steph our son Jason was born. He looks so much like TJ. I can't believe he's six already.

Andros and Ashley had two more children after Richard Andros who is now ten, they have Saacha Melody who is eight and Jake Carlos who is six.

Zhane and Karone have two kids of their own as well a daughter Kayla who is eight and a son Tymon who is Six.

Richard has started ranger training this year and Steph is meant to start next year, I'm sure if I won't her to be ranger it is so dangerous. TJ thinks it will be good for her she will be well trained and their may not be anything for her to fight they may just be on standby. I couldn't stand loosing her or any of my family.

Zhane, Karone, Kayla and Tymon are currently on mirinoi and have been for the last two years. Where on our way to pick them up.

I managed to get some alone to get this down since its been a while since my last entry.

The kids miss Kayla and Tymon, all the kids are really close. I think they will enjoy catching up with Holly, Miyah, Kiannah and Paul they seemed to get along with each other when we dropped off Zhane and Korone off two years ago.

I wonder if they made any friends among the kids on mirinoi.

Anyway TJ's calling me, I think we will be arriving on mirinoi soon.

Cya

Cassie

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_Hope you've enjoyed this story. The last chapter should be up soon. _

_Also in case you wondering the mirinoi kids include Mike and Maya's daughter Holly Corbett, Leo and Kendrix's twins Miyah and Kiannah Corbett, Kai and Hannah's son Paul Chen. There are also two mirinoi kids they befriend Adam and Andrew. _

_Please review, if you get the chance_

_Until next time_

_Haylie Myers_


	10. TJ

**Diaries of the Power Rangers**

Chapter 10 - TJ (2012)

* * *

_OMG, I can't believe I'm here, I'm at the last chapter and I'm finally typing it up. This story will be finished soon. _

_This won't be the end completely though I may have finished my Lost Galaxy and In Space Rangers story complete but next will come my Diary Entries of Wild Force and Time Force Rangers. Hope to see some of you over there reading that when its up. _

_Anyway on to the end of the story and the last chapter. _

_Thank you everyone for staying with story, this wont be long if you won't to see the long thank you see the previous chapter. Lol. _

_Power Rangers Mega Force is out. It's looking good so far. Can't wait to see what the rest turns out like. Jake and Gia seem to be main pairing. Not sure about Emma yet she could be with Noah or Troy. Depends on how the eps go._

_Anyway on with the story._

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

Dear Diary,  
It's been awhile, I still can't believe Steph started ranger training last year. I know Cassie was worried about it, but I think it's good for them being trained from such a young age. We never had that. I know Richard would have been glad Steph joined him last year as he was the only one training the year before that. This year Saacha and Kayla joined them too and the year after next Jason will also join them along with Jake and Tymon.

I still can't believe it was eight years ago that Carlos and Justin visited for the year and Carlos handed in his Morpher when he left saying he missed earth and knew the Morpher was in good hands and better off with others and it would be safe.

Since Zhane, Karone, Kayla and Tymon got back from Mirinoi we all catch up with the Mirinoi rangers annually whether is on KO-35 or Mirinoi. We also meet up for Christmas and return to earth to be with our families on earth. Well most of the time we have spent a few on KO-35 or Mirinoi. It makes it easier they now have there own Astro megaship again.

Sometimes after our visits to earth Justin or Carlos with us back to KO-35 when we return for a vacation with their families. I know it's been harder for Justin in the last few years since he's taken on more responsibility on earth.

Anyway the kids finish school soon I gotta go.

TJ

* * *

_AND IT'S FINISHED YAY_  
_ok well thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed the story. _  
_Please review, if you get the chance. _  
_Until next time. _  
_Haylie Myers_


End file.
